Tears and Fears
Tears and Fears, by E. E. Nalley and ElrodW, is the story of the action to take the Hilton Orbital Casino and Hotel back from Viridian, featuring Lanie Cody, Tansy Walcutt and Kayda Franks. It was published in two parts, on 2018-09-04 and 2018-09-18. The space action occurs on 2009-08-04, while the other threads occur on 2016-10-08 and 2016-10-09. These threads follow The Haunting of Jennifer Kelly; the next story in this thread is Dreams of Nightmares. Events Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2018-09-04. The space action occurs on 2009-08-04, while the other threads occur on 2016-10-08. 2009-08-04 Kayda Franks is in the Hilton Orbital Hotel and Casino when the communications go out suddenly. Someone who is not the captain gives instructions that the guests are go assemble in one of the dining and ball rooms. Something is wrong, which she confirms with her ghost walking charms. The villain in the case is Viridian, a B-list psychopath who’s pushing to make the A-list. He’s got a few hundred men on board the station and is planting demolition charges, Kayla does some scouting and reports to Lanie Cody and Tansy Walcutt, who are aboard Dr. Diabolik’s cruiser with Lord Paramount, where they’ve been getting some space operations practice. 2016-10-08 - - > Whateley Academy Wyatt Cody confronts his two eldest children, Wyatt Jr. and Connie, about their having spirits. He tells them they’re going to be pulled out of their regular school on Monday and sent to the Junior High program at Whateley, under Ms. Grimes. That night, Wyatt Jr. is cruising through the air in the March of Dreams, when he hears his mother’s panicked call. He dives to catch her, succeeds and then crash lands. 2009-08-04 - - > Houston, Texas NASA puts together an intervention team for the Hilton Orbital Casino and Hotel. Viridian’s team spots the stealth vehicle using taps they’ve inserted into a vast array of data-gathering satellites. Viridian destroys the maglifter with a laser they’ve installed, and then spaces a number of the hostages as a response. - - > Dr. Diabolik’s orbiting flagship. Dr. Diabolik and Lord Paramount discuss the situation. Lord Paramount outlines Elaine Cody’s idea. Dr. Diabolik critiques it and tunes it up a bit. - - > Hilton Orbital Hotel and Casino. Elaine and Tansy get onto the station under cover of a piece of space debris that satisfies the anti-collision radars. Carmen, Lanie’s AI, takes over the station’s communication and radar installations, so that they will not spot the intervention force that’s on its way. Elaine and Tansy link up with Kayda and do some planning. They run into a patrol and kill it, but that changes the plan. The major objective is to disable the destruction charges that have been installed in the hotel, the secondary objective is to make sure the rail gun isn’t noticed. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2018-09-18. The space action occurs on 2009-08-04, while the other threads occur on 2016-10-08 and 2016-10-09. 2009-08-04 Lanie and Carmen follow a crew that has a tablet computer. Lanie manages to acquire it, so that Carmen has access to Viridian’s own network. Unfortunately, that does not include the weapons control network, which includes several lasers that could damage Dr. Diabolik’s ship. 2016-10-09 - - > Berlin, NH Jennifer Kelly falls from the couch after a nightmare about the primitive warrior with the blue face paint. That’s followed by one where she’s falling from a building and is rescued by a giant bird. Sarah Williams explains it away. Kayda drives like a demon is after her on her way to Whateley, with Tansy and Deborah in the car with her. They’re about an hour out of Berlin when Tansy reveals that she’s pregnant. 2009-08-04 (Tuesday) - - > Whateley Academy, the Village The Cody family is holding a cookout adjacent to Alexander Hall, near the playground of the Whateley Special Needs Elementary Facility. They're joined by a number of other people to turn it into a block party. Lanie dresses down her son and daughter for what they’d done, and gets them to promise they’re not going to do it again. - - > Berlin, NH. Jennifer Kelly and Sarah Williams have lunch away from Amelia Hartford’s apartment. Jennifer looks up Elaine Cody and Wyatt Cody. They’re impressed. Jennifer decides to stay and keep working on the situation. 2009-08-04 - - > Hilton Orbital Casino. Lord Paramount’s troops have landed and are in the process of taking over the station. Lanie reports to Lord Paramount what they’ve discovered. Kayda takes out several additional guards. Tansy tries to get people out of one of the compartments that still has an active bomb. The action goes on. After everything is over, Kayda decides she’s had enough heroing, and it’s time to address her real job as First Shaman. Tansy decides to retire to the quiet life for a while. Characters In order of appearance, although some may be moved up to become part of families. Part 1 *Franks family **Pejuta - Kayda Franks **Pete Franks - father **June Franks - mother **Brenda Franks - new baby *Cody family **Wicked - Lanie Cody ***Grizzly - Lanie’s spirit ***Carmen - Lanie’s highly illegal AI **Solange - Tansy Walcutt ***Sukawakan - Also called "Mustang" Tansy’s spirit **Kodiak - Wyatt Cody - father ***The Kodiak - Wyatt’s spirit **Wyatt Jr. - Wyatt Jr. ***Peregrine - Wyatt Jr’s spirit **Constance - Connie ***Winyanigmuwatogla - Connie’s spirit. Wyatt Jr. calls it Winnie. *Viridian - - B-list villain, hijacked the Hilton Orbital Casino and Hotel. Devisor *Lord Paramount *Dr. Diabolik - Leonides Diablicu - *Cornflower - Debra Matson - member of the Sioux Falls League *Tom - airlock technician *Mrs. Sutter - cook at Tansy’s family estate (mention) *The Bastard - long-time villain (mention) - possibly deceased *unnamed monster *Hekate - - villain from Gen 1 (probably deceased) *Dream policeman *General Pearson - mention *Assault team being assembled at a former Air Force base *Viridian’s tracking team *Songbird - Maria (mention) *Shortcut - - long distance teleporter (mentioned) Part 2 *More Viridian minions one with a tablet that gives access to Viridian’s private network. *Sarah Williams *Jennifer Kelly - the real Elaine Nalley cira 2016 *Amelia Hartford - (mention) *Mrs. Cody (Tansy) - Tansy Walcutt (2016) *Barton family **Tractor - Jake Barton **Vanity Girl - Vanessa Barton ** - - Adopted daughter * The Imp (Called Mrs. Chambers, here. The chances this isn't the Imp is near zero.) ** Karma - Susan (daughter). It's gotta be Karma if that's the Imp. *Nigel Kent - Wyatt Jr.’s best friend *Coyote (Spirit) - Native American god, (mention) *Lord Paramount’s catamount troops *Orbital station’s captain *Marie Antoinette - (mention) Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:E. E. Nalley Category:ElrodW